Fallen Phoenix
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: We've heard it from America, England, and other common nations of their pain. Their past. But this time, we will hear it from the forgotten nation


Poland had been living a nice life with his big brother Slovakia and little sister Czech. Poland was the phoenix of the group, Czech the majestic unicorn, and Slovakia the brave and strong gryphon. They were strong together and nothing would come between them and stronger after they received spiritual strenght from God after his nation accepted the Catholic Baptism

They were playing outside. Happily laughing as they tagged each other. Suddenly, Poland began to scream in pain as he dropped onto his knees, clutching his chest. An explosion was heard not to far from their location, screams of his people and himself filled the air. Slovakia and Czech helped him up and tried carrying him back inside the house, but was stopped by Mongolia with a sword pointing at them

"Let me go" Poland demanded. Czech looking at him in hesitation and started telling him how dangerous it is

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Czech and Slovakia had no choice, they let go of Poland who limped up and grabbed the sword from his side. He was trembling, trying to keep his footing stable

"GO! I CAN HANDLE THI-" Before Poland could finish his words, Mongolia stabbed his stomach, causing Poland to cough out blood. Slovakia pulled out his bow but was stopped when Poland told them to leave

"JUST GO AND TAKE CARE OF CZECH!" Slovakia hesitated but then nodded and carried Czech in his arms. Poland then looked up and smiled at Mongolia who still had that cold glare on his face.

"Take me but don't hurt them..." Mongolia took his sword out of Poland's stomach violently and dragged him down the dirt only to be shot in the head

The phoenix has fallen, but he will rise again

* Years later *

Mongolia had left, his wounds are yet to heal, he hid his wounds with a thick layer of uniform. His boss felt sorry for him. Zofia sighed as she dealed with Poland's shy antique once more. The reason why Poland was shy because he distrust everybody after the war with Mongolia

After hearing Lithuania and his grand dutchy, Władyslaw II entered the room, Poland sat neatly besides the queen with a smug expression. His mask and mental has yet to broke, Zofia was glad.

"I came here to make an alliance with you" Lithuania said, slightly trembling.

"Really? But you have to go through the Polish baptism first~" Poland stated cheerfully. Oh no

"What is it? I will do anything!" Lithuania's expression turned desperate

"Like, show me your 'junks'" Lithuania was caught off guards and was surprised. Doing everything he could to convince Poland not to say or make him do that. Zofia noticed how forced the laughter was.

* Few months later *

It was time they faced the Teutonic Knight. Poland had struggled enough pain. Sword clashes. As the Teutonic Knight knocked his sword down, Lithuania came to the rescue. Together, they made a perfect team. The phoenix had befriended the wolf. But what Lithuania didn't realize is how Poland clutches his chest, gripping the cross necklace every now and then

* Thirteen years later *

After the thirteen years' war, King Casimir IV gave out a royal consent to the Peace Thorn, which will create the future dutchy of Prussia, Poland's vassal.

A few months later, Poland confronted the Ottoman empire and the Crimean Tatars. Lithuania was not with him. Of course. He pulled out his sword, him and his men charged towards the Ottoman empire and the Crimean Tatars, he received a few stab to the chest and a few arrows to the gut. His body was bloody, but he couldn't show his weakness to his people. He and Lithuania had lost so many of their citizens, but Poland lost most of them

The phoenix had started to break... bit by bit it falls

Lithuania gave a call to help them out dealing with the grand dutchy of Moscow in the east. And so they did it. Russia was a bit angry but they escaped. Barely. Poland took the most blow, a gunshot through the head and chest

Months later, Poland had a conflict with Russia, the Ottoman empire, and Sweden. Poland had asked Lithuania to help him out, but all the Lithuanian had said was

"Why don't you do it yourself for once? Being allies does not mean I have to baby you around. Go deal with your own problems, Pole!" That shattered Poland's soul. But Poland would still keep the smile that had covered his face ever since he was discovered

The Cossacks are uprising. Even after Polonization, Poland would still feel alone, lonely. Hetman seized Moscow, he should've been happy. But his soul was already shattered

The Cossack seperated Ukraine. He knew claiming Moscow was a risk not worth taking. Now Tsardom had become Russia's dependency.

Sweden attacked once again. But this time, he attacked his heartland. Poland clutches his chest as he started coughing out blood. In his mind, there was only one question

Is there no one to be here by my side?

Poland was barely alive. Lithuania had never come anymore and if he called asking if he's okay because of the news he heard he would just put on the annoying tone he had and said he's fine. But in literal, the phoenix is not healing

John III made him feel better. He was glad. The man had done something that saved him from a certain deaths and that saved his land from certain chances to dissolve.

Poland helped Austria out with kicking the Ottoman's ass. He wanted to help, because he wanted a friend who would be there by his side

But no one was there at that time. He watched as his people died infront of him. Russia has been aided and he has come for revenge. The dark aura he felt behind him made him unsheated his sword and blocked Russia's attack. He clutches the cross on his chest and moved forward, countering Russia's attack

A confederation was held. Russia and Prussia holding the second partition of commonwealth caused Poland to have a difficult time earning independence. By now, Poland clutched his chest in pain and just kept that goofy smile. He wanted independence, he really do, but it was practically incapable. Just a little more, the phoenix will fall

Finally after so long without anyone there by his side. Alone. The commonwealth finally ceased

He wanted the suffering to end. Even after his independence, he was still suffering. One of his boss then led Poland and the Polish army right into Russia, causing Poland's independence to be ceased. The phoenix is falling faster, it won't reincarnate anymore

Poland felt like he was splitting in half. His scream was loud enough to be heard by everyone, but no one cared to comfort him. The Napolenic wars, failed. His head, his mind, his body, his whole being felt like it was being split up. Now he belonged to both Russia and Prussia. Living in Russia's house was the worse. Every night he felt the same splitting pain. Screams. But no one came. Same like what happened with Prussia.

He kept telling Lithuania how much pain he's feeling but Lithuania just said

"Stop bluffing, I know you're just going to prank me" And left him alone with his pain but still with a goofy smile, clutching his cross on his chest once more. The phoenix will soon die

Poland was having the same splitting pain. Now Austria occupied him?! That traitor! Everyone is leaving him. He tried to overrun them, but with little help from the foreign world and with Prussia and Austria not letting him go. There's no way he could overrun them now

"Useless!"

"Tch. Weak!"

"Idiot!"

"Crybaby!"

Those words echoed in his head like a mantra. The phoenix was now broken beyond repair but the act can still go on

Poland tried an uprising, however with little to no foreign help and the fact that dirty piano traitor and albino bastard won't allow import of supplies, Poland chuckled, now there was no way the uprise would be successful. The phoenix will keep the act, the phoenix will try and rise again even with broken

Russia attacked him. Again. More brutal than ever. Like Prussia, he almost wiped out his whole army. Poland couldn't stand seeing his people suffer anymore, so he screamed

"RETREAT!"

Many fled, laid low and withdrew to Prussia, while he stood tall and straight with a forced smile on his face, clutching his chest once more, gripping his holy sword. The phoenix was left behind...

After the Semi-Independence Congress, Poland lost almost everything. His constitution. His army. His legislative assembly. Now that vodka bastard had them. He stole everything from him. The phoenix has lost everything... But the phoenix will rise

Poland tried rebelling towards Prussia. But Prussia knocked his armies down like they were ants.

"You're nothing compared to the awesome me! Try all you want, but don't even hope of getting out of here" He said. Poland watched as his armies fall one by one. Poland couldn't risk crying. He couldn't. He clutched his chest. The phoenix will rise

"WE WANT A FREE POLAND!"

Young Poles protested. Poland's heart felt warm at the sight of his people, rebelling towards Russia. Even if they try rebelling, they will be outnumbered. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth had no foreign support and was still insecure.

Poland and Lithuania were then captured by Russia. Poland noticed how Lithuania has been really quiet in the corner so he tried calling him in his lowest voice

"Liet?" Lithuania's face snapped up and punched Poland's already bloodied face. Hard.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SO WEAK, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Poland could see the anger in his friend's eyes. Poland's expression softened and looked down at the ground but will not spill tears. The phoenix will soon break again

Even after a few while Russia had let them go and told them to not even try to gain independence, Poland would still help his country. Poland focused on upgrading his economy and improve his culture

Even if his Politics were kinda inexperienced, Poland has benefits. The occupying nation had increased his economic and industry

"We should totally make the reconstitution for Poland" World War 1. America suggested from the 14 point plan of his boss. This was the 13th. Poland will not stand for this. Poland gathered 2 million soldiers just in case now. 450.000 of them died. Still, nobody was there by his side. He was alone.

The Polish-Soviet war still haunts him. He clutched his chest as he slugishly blocked the bullets coming from the other side. A little more water, the phoenix will die

After the armistice with Germany, Poland regained his independence the second time. He was far broken to be truly happy, but seeing his people cheer, he forced a smile and joined the party. He went up to everyone he met and stated his independence. But all turned their back

"Poland? Independence? The guy is too weak and useless anyway" That stabbed Poland harder than he would anticipate. He clutched his chest again. He felt like one again, not three. But that will only last so soon

In World War 2, it happened again. He was split by the same nations, both follows the flow of communism. Poland clutches the cross on his chest only to be snatched by either Russia and Germany and stomped it on the floor. The phoenix is soon to be broken apart

Germany went to attack. His breathe heavy, more than 90% of his people are dying, shot and killed, dragged, family got seperated, and Poland got no one. He's dying. Maybe it's better if he dies. No one would miss him. But he has to finish his task. The phoenix will rise only one more time

Through the cold war, Poland had no choice but to sign the Warsaw pact. Now, he's part of the communist family, but even if that happened, he still kept his cross and clutches in tightly and he was glad for the anti communist group

Now, his economy and social is pretty broken after the communist pact. But somehow, able to recover.

After hundreds of years not seeing each other, Poland thought the best way of meeting Lithuania and the other was going to a world conference. Poland walked through the corridor, wearing his green military suit with his cross exposed, his scars are barely healing but they're still there.

"HEY GUYS!" Poland put on a goofy smile and barged in the world conference. The others watched him cautiously until America questioned him

"Hey, who the heck are you?!"

"I'm Poland! Republic Of Poland" The others looked at each other and whispered cautiosly. England took a deep breath and said

"I'm sorry but we don't know you" His heart was shattered. A little more and the phoenix will break

"Yeah, me too"

"Mhmm" Czech and Slovakia. His own siblings. Don't even recognize him? But pretended to not know him. His heart shattered one more time

"B-b-but... Lithuania, tell them who I am!" It took 30 seconds for Poland to hear an answer from Lithuania

"I'm sorry but I don't know him. He's a crazy fool" Now, the phoenix will never be the same. Poland's forced smile dissapeared

"So no one wants to recognize me, eh? No one knows me... Everybody left me behind... I thought at least one of you would be happy of seeing me after hundreds of year" Poland started sobbing quietly. This made Lithuania scoff

"Oh grow up will ya? We have our own business, When will you stop being so we-" Before he could finish, Poland cut through his words

"GROW UP? GROW UP?! WE MADE A PACT TO STAY BY EACH OTHER BUT YOU LEFT ME ANYWAY! WEAK, YOU SAY? I'VE BEEN DIVIDED TWO TIMES INTO THREE AND TWO PART! THE DIVIDING MADE MY HEAD FELT LIKE IT WAS SLICED IN HALF! NO ONE WAS THERE FOR ME! YOU GUYS GOT IT EASY, YOU HAVE AN ALLY THAT WOULD BE WILLING TO STAY WITH YOU! WHO DO I HAVE? NOTHING. NOBODY. I THOUGHT MAYBE ONE OF YOU WOULD BE BY MY SIDE... " Poland's sudden outburst surprised the nations

"Umm... Poland..." Before a word was said, Poland had already left the room and flew back towards Poland. Guess nobody will be there huh? It's survival on my own. He will not care anymore, what mattered are his people

Because even if he's already broken, Poland is not lost yet


End file.
